Growing Up
by Future Mrs. Grimes
Summary: Emily was just a normal girl.. Until the zombie apocalypse.. Now she has to face the undead trying to eat her.. And normal drama too.. How much can this 12 year old take.. Carl/OC
1. Normal Routine

**This is my first fanfiction so.. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Walking Dead**

* * *

I walked through the woods searching for a tree to stay the night in, it was getting dark and the ground isn't safe at night, well it's not safe during the day either.

I finally found a sturdy tree and started climbing, being careful not to step on any small ones that would break.

When I got to a branch that was strong enough I hung my backpack on a nearby tree and got out my sleeping bag, laid it on the tree trying to make it more comfortable. Then I toke out a rope and tied it around the branch to keep me steady so I wouldn't fall. I laid on the sleeping bag and got out some canned vegetables. I ate them slowly, they were cold and hard but I was used to it.

You see, the worlds gone to hell, people eating each other, that kind of thing. Surviving is getting harder, less people more of those 'things'.

I got the water bottle I filled up at the lake earlier and toke a small sip, I need to conserve water and food I don't know when I'll get more.

I tied the rope around my waist and laid my head against the tree trunk and slowly feel asleep.

* * *

**I know it's short but I'm probably gonna update again tonight. I just wanted to get at least this up. Hope you enjoy! :) Review, Follow, Favorite, etc. Tell me if you like it. **


	2. Introductions

**Second Chapter tonight.. I guess I'm not getting any sleep tonight.. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Walking Dead**

* * *

I woke up to a blinding light, I rubbed my eyes and looked around.

I untied the rope around my waist, sat up, and grabbed my backpack. I got out my water bottle and toke another small sip, put it back in the bag and toke out some trail mix. I grabbed a small handful and popped it in my mouth.

I rapped up the sleeping bag and rope and shoved it in my backpack.

I was about to start climbing down the tree when an arrow flew past my face.

"Dammit," I heard someone whisper.

"Hello?! Who's there?!" I called out.

A guy with short brownish hair and blue eyes stepped out from behind some trees.

"You're alive?!" He asked surprised.

"No," I said sarcastically.

The mysterious man just rolled his eyes and asked, "Wheres the rest of your group? You're to young to be out here alone."

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "No group. Been on my own since the beginning."

"And you're still alive?" He asked.

"Obviously."

"Well come on," He said starting to walk away.

"Where are we going?" I asked put my backpack on and climbing down.

"Back to my camp. Shane said he wanted as many survivors as he could get."

I had to run to keep up with him, but finally there was a opening in the tree. We walked through it and I saw a bunch of tents and a lot of people, it kind of looked normal, like the apocalypse never happened.

A guy with curly brown hair walked up and asked, "Who's this?"

"Her names- umm.. whats your name?" The crossbow guy asked.

"Emily," I said quietly.

"Well hello Emily. My names Shane," Shane said bending down to get to my level, "and this is Daryl."

"Hi Shane, hi Daryl" I said to them.

"Carl!" Shane called out.

The boy I'm guessing name is Carl came over.

"Yeah," He said.

"This is Emily, I want you to introduce her to everyone," Shane said.

"Okay, come on Emily," Carl said.

"Okay, bye Shane, bye Daryl," I said waving.

"Hi mom," I heard Carl say.

"Hi honey. Who's this?" She asked.

"Her names Emily, Shane told me too introduce her to everybody."

"Hi Emily," Carl's mom said holding her hand out, "I'm Lori."

"Hi," I said shaking her hand.

"Well come on there's a lot more people to introduce you to," Carl said tugging on my hand.

"Okay, I'm coming," I said laughing.

Next he stopped at a bunch of women doing laundry.

"Emily this is Andrea, her sister Amy, Carol, and Jacqui," He said pointing to two blonde girls, a lady with short hair, and a black lady.

"Hi," I said.

Next we went to a old man on top of a RV.

"That's Dale," he said not even stopping.

"That's Morales, Miranda, Eliza, and Louis," He said pointing to a Mexican family.

I just waved when I walked by. He took us to an Asian guy.

"That's Glenn."

"Ed," He said nodding to a tent.

"T-Dog and Jim,"He said looking at two guys.

"Merle's in his tent."

"And this is Sophia," He said about a little girl about are age with red hair.

I smiled at her and Carl said, "I think that's about it. Now wanna come play?"

"Sure!" I said happily.

* * *

**Woah.. A lot of names.. Tell me if I missed any.. Thanks 3**


	3. Dinner and A Game

**Another Chapter.. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Walking Dead**

* * *

I chased after Carl laughing and having fun, it feels good to be a kid again, since all this happened I haven't really been able to be a kid.

"Okay! I give up! You're too fast!" I said laying in the grass.

"Haha. I knew I was fast," Carl said laying next to me.

"How about we play something else," Sophia suggested.

"Like what?" I asked sitting up.

"Hide-in-seek?" Carl asked.

"Sure as long as I'm not it," I said laughing.

"Okay," Carl said, "one, two, three."

"Not it!" Me and Carl said at the same time.

"Dang it!" Sophia said.

"Count to thirty," I said laugh.

"Okay," She said turning around to count.

"Come on!" I whispered grabbing Carl's hand and pulling him towards the woods.

"Wait! We're not allowed to on in there!" He said.

"We'll only be in there for a second. Nobody will even see us."

"Okay, come on."

We ran into the woods and hide behind some trees.

"Do you know your way around here?" He asked.

"Yeah, I lived in the woods in the beginning of the apocalypse."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said laughing.

"You think Sophia's gave up yet?" He asked.

"Probably, come on."

We slowly walked out of the woods and snuck over to the RV.

Lori saw us and came over.

"Where were y'all?!" She demanded.

Carl got a scared look on his face and before he could say anything I said, "We were playing hide-in-seek."

"Yeah, I know where were y'all hiding?"

"Over by the RV," I said calmly.

"Oh, okay. For now on stay in my sight. Okay?"

"Okay," We said at the same time.

* * *

Later at dinner we were all sitting around the fire eating squirrel Daryl killed earlier.

Me and Carl sat together, Lori next to him, Shane next to her, T-Dog, Jim, Glenn, Jacqui, Dale, Andrea, Amy next to me, Carol, Sophia, and Ed at there own fire, and Merle and Daryl at there own.

I finished eating and sat there.

"Was it good?" Shane asked.

"Yeah," I said shaking my head really fast, which made the adults laugh.

I smiled and asked quietly, "Where do I sleep?"

"Umm.. Dale?"

"Yes," Dale replied.

"You got room in the RV?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, come on Emily."

"Thank you," I said following him.

"No problem," He said, "Here you can sleep on the couch."

"Thank you."

* * *

**That's it for now.. It's already almost 7 and I haven't slept.. Review, Follow, Favorite, etc.**


	4. Checkers

**Hope y'all like it so far! :D Btw right now Shane's really nice but if y'all think that's too out of character comment and I can make him meaner..**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Walking Dead**

* * *

I set down my backpack on the couch and got out my sleeping bag, I laid it down just as I heard a voice beside me ask, "What are you doing?"

I jumped and yelled, "Ahh!"

I turned around and saw Carl laughing.

"I hate you so much," I said hitting him, which only made him laugh harder.

"Haha, laugh it up," I said fixing the now crumbled sleeping bag.

When he was finally done laughing he asked, "No, but seriously what are you doing?"

"Setting up my bed," I said zipping up my backpack, "Come on, I gotta go give this to Shane."

We walked back over to the fire where Shane was sitting.

"Here Shane," I said tossing him the backpack.

"Whats this?" He asked unzipping it.

"Some food and water, I know its not a lot but it might help a little."

"Yeah, thanks Emily. But you didn't have to do that," He said.

"Yes I did. I'm part of this group now, and I gotta help my group," I said smiling.

"Well, you sure are helping."

I nodded my head and headed back to the RV.

"Wanna play checkers?" Carl asked.

"Sure, but just to warn you I'm the best checkers player ever."

"We'll see about that," He said smugly and got the checkers board.

* * *

"I can't believe I lost," I said.

"Haha, who's the best checkers player ever now!" Carl said doing a happy dance.

"Oh shut up," I said pushing him away from me.

"You're just jealous."

"Please," I said rolling my eyes.

Carl laughed and asked, "Best two out of three?"

"Why? So you can beat me again? No."

"Okay. So what do you want to do now?" Carl asked.

"Wanna go get Sophia?"

"Sure," Carl said and we walked to the Peletier camp.

"Umm, Ms. Carol-"

"You can call me Carol," She said cutting me off.

"Okay, Carol?"

"Yes?"

"Can Sophia come play with us in the RV?" I said fast.

"Yes, Sophia. Your friends are here," She called.

"Coming!" we heard Sophia yell.

Sophia walked out of the tent wearing PJs and followed us back to the RV.

"What do you want to?" She asked sitting down.

"We just finished playing checkers-"

"And I beat her sorry butt," He said cutting me off.I rolled my eyes and Sophia asked, "Okay, how bout I play Carl?"

"Okay, come on," Carl said.

* * *

"I can't believe I lost," Carl said in defeat.

"Well, believe it sucker," Sophia said laughing.

"Looks like you're not the best anymore," I said giggling.

"Oh shut up," He said to me.

I smiled and Sophia said, "Its getting late I gotta go."

"Bye," Me and Carl said at the same time.

"Bye," She said leaving the RV.

"I guess I should getting too," Carl said.

"Bye," I said with a sad face.

He walked over and hugged me, "Bye."

When he left the RV I laid back and went to sleep.

* * *

**I thought I'd put a hug in there.. Hope you liked it! :) Review, Follow, Favorite, etc.**


	5. Volunteering

**Okay.. So for now on each chapters gonna be 1000+ words.. So for it does have 1000 words or more I'm not gonna post it.. Wish me luck Hope you like it.. This is gonna be when the regular plot starts coming back in.. ****  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Walking Dead**

* * *

I woke up around nineish and realized I didn't have anymore clothes.

I slowly walked over to the Peletier camp and said to Carol, "Umm, I don't have anymore clothes. Does Sophia have any I could borrow?"

"Oh, yes. I'll go get some," She said and went in the tent and grabbed some clothes.

"Here. This should be good," She said throwing me some shorts and a blue rainbow shirt.

"Thanks, I'll give these back as soon as I can," I said heading back to the RV.

Sophia and Carl were sitting at the table and I asked, "Hey Sophia. Your mom said I could borrow these is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure," She said.

"Okay, thanks. I'm gonna go take a bath. wanna come with me?" I asked her.

"Sure. I'm gonna go get some clothes," She said walking off.

"Okay," I said and sat next to Carl.

"Hey," He said.

"Hi. So what were y'all doing?"

"Nothing. Waiting for you to get back pretty much," He said.

"Oh, okay."

Sophia stuck her head in the door, "I'm ready. You coming?"

"Yeah," I said, "Bye Carl."

"Bye," I heard him say.

Me and Sophia silently walked to the quarry to where there's rocks that block the view so no one could see us.

I slowly stripped off my dirty clothes that pretty much stuck to me. I hopped in the cold water and scrubbed off my body getting most of the dirt off, then I put my head under water and cleaned my hair. I wasn't all the way clean but this would have to do.

I grabbed a towel from Sophia and dried from while she toke her bath. When I was completely dry I changed into my borrowed clothes, and hand dried my hair.

"This was a lot easier when we had soap, shampoo, and conditioner," I heard Sophia say.

"And a hair dryer," I said.

"Yep," She said coming to get her towel.

I handed to her and she started to dry off.

I sat on a rock a little bit away and waited for her. When she was done we walked back to camp saying little things here and there.

When we got back everybody was in a group talking.

I heard Shane say, "Just Glenn going into the city isn't enough. We need more supplies. We need a group to go with him. Any volunteers?"

"I'll go," Andrea says.

"Me too," says Jacqui.

"Why not?" Morales said.

"Count me in," T-Dog says.

"I'll go," Everybody turns around to see who said that. It was Merle.

"Alright. We got everybody we need. Y'all head off in the morning," Shane says and everybody walks off.

"Why would you volunteer?!" I hear Amy ask Andrea.

"I'll be fine," She says.

I hear Morales' family quietly sobbing.

We head back to the RV and see Carl.

"Hey, I'll be right back," I say and put my clothes on the couch.

I walk back out and see Carl and Sophia sitting and playing in the dirt. I sit beside Carl and ask, " What are we doing?"

"Being bored," He replies.

"Fun," I say, "Where are Eliz and Louis?"

"With their mom and dad."

"Oh," I say.

"Yeah."

"How about w-"

"Sophia, Carl, Emily! It's time for school!" Lori yells cutting me off.

"School?!" I ask Carl.

"Yeah."

"Ugh," I say and walk over to Lori.

She hands a textbook to Carl and one to Sophia, "You''l have to share one with Carl"

I nod and sit by Carl. We're doing Math. Lucky Maths my best subject. And I already learned this.

_Order Of Operations _

_1) (15 - 3) x 8 + 5 =_

101

_2) 7 x 7 + (3 - 9) =_

36

_3) (11 + 3) + 15 x 3 =_

59

_4) (14 - 3) x 9 + 4 =_

_103_

_5) 5 x 2 + (3 + 8) =_

21

_6) (13 + 3) + 10 x 5 =_

66

"Lori. I'm done," I said.

She came over and checked it, "All correct."

"Can you help Carl?" She whispered in my ear.

I nodded my head.

"How are you doing?" I asked Carl.

"I'm stuck on number four," He said pointing.

"Okay. Well first you do whats inside the parenthesis, then you multiply or divide which ever comes first, then you add or subtract which ever comes first."

"Okay thanks," He said and got back to work.

* * *

After 'school' we all gathered around the camp fire for dinner. We had the last of the squirrel meat and some of the canned stuff I gave Shane. Daryl was going hunt tomorrow and would hopefully get a deer.

After dinner everybody went back to their tents and the ones that were going into Atlanta were getting packed and ready.

Me and Carl went back to the RV and found the game Twister.

"I know I'm gonna beat you in this one," I said.

"You probably will," I agreed.

* * *

"Technically nobody won," Carl said laughing.

"Technically you made me lose."

We were playing and Carl was laughing so hard that he fell, on top of me!

"Well, yeah," He said laughing again.

"It's getting late, you should go before your mom comes looking for you," I said helping him up.

"Yeah," He said giving me a hug, "Bye."

"Bye," I said.

I fixed my sleeping bag, laid down, and went to sleep.

* * *

**Carl got another hug :) I think I reached my goal :).. I think I'm gonna added another OC.. So if you want it to be yours answer the following:**

**Eye color -**

**Hair color, style and length -**

**Personality -**

**Backstory -**

**Gender -**

**Name -**

**Height -**

**Weight -**

**Age -**

**Friend or foe? -**

**Special weapon if he or she has one -**

**Usual outfits, if you don't care how they dress then just ignore this one -**

**How the characters meet -**

**Okay lets see if anybody actually does this..**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, etc.**


	6. New Guy

**Hopefully y'all enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer; I DO NOT own the Walking Dead**

* * *

I woke up around tenish and everybody already left. I saw Carl playing in the dirt next to the RV and I went to play with him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Drawing, fun right?" He said sarcastically.

"Very," I said.

Amy pours a bucket of mushrooms into a bowl Lori's holding.

"How do you tell if it's poisonous?" Amy asked Lori.

"There's only one sure way I know of, eat one and get sick," She said making me and and Carl chuckle.

"Just ask Shane when he gets back."

She nodded her head and said, "I'm go look for more mushrooms. Y'all two," She said pointing at us, "stay in Dales sight."

"Yes mom," Carl said.

"Yes ma'am," I said.

"Don't go too far, either. If you see anything, holler. I'll come runnin'," Dale said.

"Yes mom," Lori said under her breathe making me and Carl laugh again.

I get up and reach my hand down to Carl to help him up.

"Where are we going?" Carl asked.

"To go play with Sophia, Eliza, and Louis," I said brushing off the dirt off my pants.

"Okay, lets go," He said pulling me.

We ran and found Sophia, Eliza, and Louis, "Can we play?"

"Sure we're playing freeze tag," Eliza said.

"Who's it?" Carl asked.

"Sophia."

"Okay."

"Ready, set, go!" Louis yelled.

Everybody ran in different directions except me and Carl, we stayed together. We ran to the RV and hide behind it, I saw Sophia tag Louis and he had to freeze.

"I'm gonna go get Louis, cover me," I said to Carl.

He nodded his head and I ran to Louis and tagged him.

"Run Louis!" I yelled as Sophia tagged me.

Louis ran past Carl as he came to my rescue. He tagged me and I grabbed his hand and dragged him away before Sophia could get him. She started chasing us and I said, "You go left I go right, we'll meet up at the RV."

He nodded his head and we split up.

Sophia started chasing me and I ran around till she gave up. I met up with Carl at the RV.

"She gave up chasing me, have you seen her?" I asked.

"No," He said just as Sophia snuck up and tagged both of us.

"Craap," I said.

"Got ya," She said.

"Have you got Eliza and Louis?" I asked.

"I got Louis but I can't find Eliza," She answered just as Eliza ran across.

"Nevermind," She said and ran and tagged her.

"You got everybody?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Okay everybody can unfreeze now," I said.

We will walked to the middle and formed a circle.

"What y'all wanna do now?" Carl asked.

"We still got Twister," I said.

"Twister!" All three exclaimed.

"Yeah, come on!" Carl said.

We went to the RV and opened the cabinet to get Twister but I couldn't reach.

"Here," Carl said and picked me up and put on the counter.

I blushed at his touch and whispered a thanks.

I handed him the Twister box and he helped me down.

"Okay, who's gonna go first?" Carl asked.

"How about me, you, Sophia and Louis?" I asked.

"Okay, Eliza you spin," Carl said.

"Okay," Eliza said.

* * *

After everybody had a turn spin and play we were exhausted. We learned that me and Sophia were the most flexible and Carl was the least flexible.

Me and Sophia started joking Carl cause he kept falling and messing up everybody else, mostly he was falling on me though.

We all went outside and it was obvious it was gonna storm, the sky was dark with clouds.

Me and Carl walked over to Shane and started to teach us how to tie knots.

"It's late. They should have been back by now," Amy said worrying.

"Worrying won't make it any better," Jim said while working on the RV.

The CB radio cracked a bit then we heard, "T-Dog to basecamp. Come in basecamp."

"We're here," Dale responds.

"We're trapped in the department store," T-Dog said but it was hard to understand.

"Repeat that last part," Dale said.

No answer.

"They said they were trapped," Amy said.

"We do not go after them," Shane insists. "We do not risk the rest of the group."

"We're just gonna leave her there? She volunteered to go to help the rest of us," Amy argues.

Shane responds, "She knew the risks. If she's trapped, she's gone; you just have to deal with that."

"That's my sister you son of a bitch!" Amy exclaims and storms off.

Lori follows her probably to calm her down.

"Do you think Shane will let someone go get them?" I asked Carl.

"I don't know, I hope so. I feel so bad for Eliza and Louis. With their dad being out there and all," He said.

"Me too, I can't imagination what they're going through."

"Yeah," He said and we went on practicing what Shane taught us.

* * *

After a while we heard a really loud beeping sound.

Me and Carl covered our ears.

"I'll be damned," Dale said after looking through the binoculars

"What is it?" Amy asks.

"Stolen car is my guess."

We all run to the red car that pulls up with a happy Glenn inside.

"Turn that damn thing off," Shane yells.

"I don't know how," Glenn says.

As soon as Glenn gets out Amy starts asking where Andrea is and if shes okay.

"Yes! Yes shes fine," He says.

"Where are they?"

"They're coming," He says as Shane finally gets the beeping to stop.

Me and Carl uncover our ears.

Just then a van pulls up and everybody hops out. They all run to their families and Carl starts crying and Lori comes over and holds him.

"How'd you get out?" Someone asks.

"New guy. Come on helicopter boy," Morales calls out.

Some guy gets out and Carl gets up and starts running, "Dad!"

Lori runs over and hugs him too.

I guess that's Carl's Dad.

* * *

**I thought I'd stop it there.. Hope you liked it.. Review, Follow, Favorite, etc.**


	7. Nobody Gets Left Behind

**If you want one of your OCs to be in it go fill out the thing in Chapter 5 and I might pick it.. Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Walking Dead**

* * *

At dinner Rick started talking about how it felt when he woke up in the hospital but I kinda zoned out. I started listening again when they brought up Daryl. I like Daryl, he brought me here, and he seems nice on the inside, I don't know why everybody hates him so much.

"Umm, not to be a buzz kill but what are we gonna do about Daryl? He's not gonna be happy when he gets back from hunting." Dale said.

"We could lie," Amy said.

"Or tell the truth," Andrea said, "Merle was out of control."

"I handcuffed him too the pipe, its on me," Rick said.

"I dropped the key that makes him mine," T-Dog said.

"Its not a competition," Dale said.

"Not to be racist but it'd probably be better coming from a white guy," Glenn said.

"I was scared I ran," T-Dog said.

"We were all scared, we all ran, whats your point?" Andrea asked.

"I stopped long enough to chain that door. Not many walkers can push against that door at the most a dozen. It won't break it not that chain , not that padlock. And that's on me," T-dog said walking off.

We all slowly left till it was just me and Carl.

"Shouldn't you be getting to your dad?" I asked getting up and going to the RV.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" He asked.

"Nothing. It just since hes been here you've barely said one word to me," I said sitting on the couch.

He sat beside me and turned toward me, "Hes my dad. I thought he was dead for Christ sakes!"

"I know. It just- Nevermind."

"No. Tell me," He said.

"Its just you're pretty much my bestfriend. And now that your dads here you're not gonna talk to me anymore. And then I'll have nobody," I said putting my head down.

"Hey," He said lifting my head up, "I'm still gonna talk to you, you'll still be my bestfriend."

I smiled and we hugged, "Good."

He got up, "I really should be going. Are you gonna be okay?"

"Of course. Now go," I said throwing a pillow at him.

He threw it back and said, "Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

I woke up and went outside and saw Carl and Sophia playing. They saw me and waved. I held up my pointer finger telling them one second.

I saw Glenn and walked over, "Umm, Glenn?"

"Yeah."

"Next time you go on a run can you get me some clothes?" I asked quietly.

"Sure. What size?" He asked.

"Small in shirts and 4 in pants," I said.

"Okay, got it," He said smiling.

"Thanks," I said walking off.

I found Carl and Sophia playing by the woods darning each other to go in.

"I'll go. But y'all gotta go with me," I said.

"Okay," Carl said and we slowly entered the woods.

Only 10 feet in we saw a walker eating a deer.

"Mom!" Carl and Sophia screamed at the sight running away.

I just stood there the walker getting up at hearing them scream. Everybody came over and started beating the walker until Dale cut off it's head.

Dale started saying something about them not coming this far up the mountain but I wasn't listening I was just thinking about how close that walker was and how easy it could have killed me.

The trees rustled and everybody turned and got there weapons ready, but only Daryl stepped out.

At the sight of the deer he said, "Son of a bitch. That's my deer! Look at it. All gnawed on by this... filthy, disease-bearing, motherless poxy bastard!"

"Calm down son, that's not gonna help any," Dale said.

"What do you know. Why don't you take that hat and head back to Gold Pond."

I laugh a little at that as the head came back to life.

"Don't y'all know anything? It's gotta be the brain," Daryl said shooting an arrow in the eye.

Daryl walked off and everybody followed after him.

"Merle! Get your ugly ass out here! WE got some squirrels to skin!" Daryl called out.

"Daryl. Slow down a bit," Shane said.

"Why?"

Everybody stopped moving Carl came and stood beside me.

"There was a problem in Atlanta," Shane said simply.

"is he dead?" Daryl asked.

"We don't know."

"Either he is or he ain't. Which is it?!"

"There's no easy way to say this so I'll just say it-" Rick started.

"And who are you?" Daryl asked.

"Rick Grimes."

_"Rick Grimes._ You got something you need to say to me?!"

"Your brother went crazy. I handcuffed him to a pipe. Hes still there."

"Okay. so let me get this straight. You handcuffed my brother to a pipe and left him there!"

"Yes," Rick said.

Daryl threw the squirrels at him but Rick dodged it. Daryl pulled out a knife but Shane saw it and yelled, "Watch the knife!" Andcame up from behind and put him in a chokehold.

"Hey. Chokeholds illegal," Daryl said already out of breathe.

"File a compliment," Shane said.

"I would like to have a calm discussion on this topic. You think we can manage that?" Rick asked.

..

"You think we can manage that?" He asked again.

Shane releases Daryl as Rick says, "What I did was not on a whim. Your brother does not work or play well with others."

"Whatever. Just tell me where he is so I can go get him," Daryl said wiping away tears.

"He'll do that," Lori said.

"I'm gonna go with you," Rick says.

"So you and Daryl, that's your... big plan?" Lori asks.

Rick turns and stares at Glenn, "Aww, come on."

"You know the way. You been there before. In and out, no problem, you said so yourself. It's not fair of me to ask, I know that, but I'd feel a lot better with you along. I know she would too," Rick says.

"So now you're gonna risk three men" Shane asks?

"Four," T-Dog said.

"My day just gets better and better," Daryl muttered under his breath.

"You see anybody else here stepping up, to save your brother's cracker ass?" T-Dog asked.

"Why you?"

"You wouldn't even begin to understand. You don't speak my language."

"Dad. Don't go," Carl said from beside me.

Rick came over and messed up his hair, "I'll be back. Don't worry."

"Well look, I-I don't, okay Rick, so could you just-could you throw me a bone here, man? Could you just tell me why: why would you risk your life for a douchebag like Merle Dixon?" Shane asked.

"Hey, choose your words more carefully." Daryl said.

"Oh no, I did. Douchebag's what I mean," Shane said bitterly, "Merle Dixon the guy wouldn't give you a glass of water if you were dyin' of thirst.

"What he would or wouldn't do doesn't interest me. I can't let a man die of thirst, me. thirst, and exposure. We left him like an animal caught in a trap, that's no way for anything to die, let alone a human being," Rick said.

"Lets get going," Daryl called from inside the van.

"Gotta go."

I went and sat on my 'bed' and Carl in.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"You know earlier when we saw that walker?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Well y'all all had people to call out to. I didn't. I don't have anybody."

"Don't say that. You got me, Sophia, my mom."

"I know, but I mean family, someones who's actually there for me," I say quietly.

"I'm here for you, I'll always be."

"Thanks," I said smiling.

"No problem," He said reaching over and holding my hand.

I looked down at our hands and smiled.

* * *

**I thought I'd stop there.. Hope you enjoyed :) Review, Follow, Favorite, etc.**


	8. Puppy Love

**I got one OC right now lets see how that goes.. Enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Walking Dead**

* * *

Me and Carl walked out of the RV holding hands.

Sophia looked at us weird and we dropped hands. SHe shook she head and we started walking around. Sophia got bored and went back to her tent and Shane called us over.

"Y'all wanna learn to catch frogs?" He asked us.

"Sure," We said at the same time.

"Why would you need to catch frogs?" Lori asked from across the fire.

"To eat the frog legs."

"Eww," Lori said.

"When you get down to that last can of beans, you're gonna be loving those frog legs, lady. I can see it now.. 'Shane, do you think I could have a second helping, please? Please? Just one?'" Shane said making us laugh.

"Yeah, I doubt that" She said.

"Don't listen to her, man. You, me, and Emily, we'll be heroes. We'll feed these folks Cajun-style Kermit legs." Shane said to Carl.

"I would rather eat Miss piggy. Yes, that came out wrong," Lori said making us laugh again.

* * *

After 'frog hunting' me and Carl sat at the fire. Lori made us go back so we didn't catch anything.

We saw Carol helping a badly beating Ed to their tent.

"I wonder want happened," I said.

"I don't know. Lets go ask Shane," He said standing up and helping me up, holding my hand for longer then he needed to.

I smiled at him and we walked to go find Shane.

When we finally found Shane we asked him, "What happened to Ed?"

"He hit Carol so I beat him up," He said flatly.

"Oh," I said quietly.

"Yeah."

"I'm just gonna go," I said and started walking away.

"Wait up," I heard Carl say but I didn't listen to him, I didn't stop till I got to the RV.

When I got to the RV I went to my 'bed', got under the covers, and cried.

When Carl got there he sat on the end of the couch and quietly asked, "Whats wrong?"

"I hate when people fight," I said in between sobs.

"Come here," He said.

I slowly crawled out from under the blanket and sat next to him.

He pulled me into a tight hug and I started crying.

"Shh. It's okay. It's okay," He said over and over again.

I slowly fell asleep and he laid me on the couch and covered me up.

* * *

I woke up around dinner time and I went to sit down as Amy got up to use to bathroom. Carl patted the sit next to him and I sat beside him. We were talking and we heard Amy scream, we looked over and there was a walker biting her arm, then another make up and bite her neck.

Everybody started screaming Carl dragged me over to his mom and stood in front of me.

There was so many of them so much blood, I remember hearing more gunshots then I fainted.

* * *

I woke up to Carl and some girl standing over me.

"Oh thank god," Carl said.

"Is she awake?" The mystery girl asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"Who's that?" I asked my throat dry.

"Her names Adelyine," Carl said handing me some water.

I looked over and saw her more clearly had had green eyes and brown wavy hair, she looked about 5'3" or 5'4", and I guessed was 13 or 14.

"Hi Adelyine," I said.

She just nodded and walked out the RV.

When she left Carl came and sat next to me and moved my hair out of my face.

"Who's gone?" I asked.

"Amy and Ed are the only ones I know of," He said.

"There was so much blood so many of them," I said quietly.

"I know Em."

"I was so scared."

"We all were," He said.

"I know, I thought it was safe here, I thought we finally found somewhere perfect."

"Me too," He said.

"It's getting late, you should go to sleep," I said.

"I think I'm just gonna stay here tonight."

"But you won't get any sleep," I said.

"It's fine."

"Well at least sleep on the couch," I said.

"What about you?" He asked.

"I'll sleep up there too, its big enough for the both of us," I said standing up.

"Okay, but where are you going?"

"To use the bathroom I'll be back," I promised.

"Okay."

I used the bathroom and headed back to the couch and Carl was already laying down.

"Move over," I said.

He moves over and I lay down.

He puts the blanket over me too. And I start to fall asleep, he moves he arms so they're around me and we both fall asleep.

* * *

I feel someone shaking me and I open my eyes.

"The adults said we're leaving soon," Carl says.

I stretch and wake up.

"Where are we going?" I ask yawning.

"The CDC I think," He answers yawning himself.

I laugh and sit up.

He sits up beside me and holding my hand.

Sophia walking in and sits in front of us.

"Whats going on with y'all?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Carl asks.

"I mean y'all holding hands, and always being together, and for Christ sake y'all slept together last night."

I blush and look down.

"I really don't know," Carl imitates.

"Do y'all like each other?" She asks.

I shrug and blush harder.

"I do," Carl says very quietly.

I turn my head, "You do?!"

He nods his head and I smile, "I do too."

"So y'all do like each other?" Sophia asks happily.

"I guess," I say.

"So are y'all gonna go out?!"

"I don't know," I say.

"Ugh, y'all are so complicated ," She says and leaves.

"So you really like me?" I ask Carl.

"Yeah."

"Cool," I say but in my head I'm like _WHOA! YAY! *Happy Dance*_

"So you like me?" He asks.

"Of cour- I mean, yeah."

"Nice save," He said laughing.

"I know right."

"So.. Umm.. Do you.. Uhh.. Wanna go out.. With me?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah," I say smiling.

"Okay so now I'm allowed to hold your hand without people looking at me like I'm crazy?" He asked.

I laugh and say, "I guess so."

He holds my hand intertwining his finger with mine.

We smile and Dale comes in and tell us we're about to leave.

We go outside still holding hands and go and stand next to Lori. She looks at our hands and asks, "Whats going on?"

"We're kind of dating." Carl answers.

"I'm not sure how I feel about that," She says laughing, "Rick?"

"Yeah," Rick say.

"Come here."

He walks over and Lori asks, "How do you feel about your son dating?"

"What do you mean?"

Lori hints down to our hands.

"Oh," He says, "Good job. This ones a keeper," He said winking at me and I giggle.

"I know," Carl says.

"Aww, puppy love." Carol said.

We laugh and I hide my blush.

I see Glenn waving me over.

"I'll be right back, I tell Carl.

I walk over to Glenn and he says, "I couldn't get any clothes this time but we brought back a girl around your age. Have you met her?"

"Adelyine?" I ask.

"Yeah," Glenn said.

"Yeah I met her. She helped Carl when I fainted."

"Oh, okay good. I want you to be nice to her. Be her friend. When we found her the last group she was in raped her and left her for dead. Now don't tell anybody I told you."

"Okay," I said walking back to Carl.

I stood back beside him.

"Has anyone seen Adelyine?" I ask.

"Last time I saw her she was by the quarry," Lori said.

"And you didn't make sure she was okay?" I asked.

"I didn't think I had to."

"Ugh, I'm gonna go check on her," I said t Carl.

"I'll go with you," He said.

"Okay, come on."

We ran to the quarry and saw her sitting by a rock.

"Adelyine!" I call.

She turns around, stands up, and starts walking over.

"You might wanna come to the fire, we should be leaving soon," I told her.

"Okay," She said following behind us.

"So, how old are you?" I asked.

"13, you?"

"12. Carl's 13," I said.

"Are y'all like a thing?" She asks.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Y'all are cute," She said.

"Thanks," Carl said.

"Welcome," She said.

We walked back to the fire and Rick said, "We're leaving."

"Okay so you and Emily are in Carols jeep and Adelyine you're in the RV."

We nodded our heads and went to where we were supposed to be. It was a little tight in the jeep cause it sat 5 but 6 were in it. Carl sat against the window, me next to him, Sophia next to me, and Carol next to her. Rick was diving and Lori was in the passenger seat.

After a while I started to get tired and laid my head on Carl's shoulder and Carl laid his head on mine.

We fell asleep after a while in that position.

* * *

**Okay.. so **** thelovelyDauntless' character is one OC.. And now Carl and Emily are dating.. Tell me if you think that was too rushed or not..Thanks.. Review, Follow, Favorite, etc.**


	9. CDC

**I need a hobbie.. Any suggestions?**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT know the Walking Dead**

* * *

I woke up to someone gently shaking me.

"Em, wake up," I heard Carl say softly.

"No, I'm not awake," I said burying my face in his arm.

"Well then wake up," He said.

"Okay," I said and sat up.

"It's alive," Sophia said making everybody laugh.

"Oh shut up," I said slapping her lightly.

"Oww, that hurt so much," She said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and asked, "How much longer?"

"We're pulling up now," Rick said as he stop the car.

Me and Carl got out and waited for Sophia. We started walking and had to cover our noses it smelled so bad. There was dead bodies every where.

I gulped and I guess Carl heard it cause he held my free hand.

When we got past all the dead bodies we uncovered our noses, I zoned out while the adults talked. I started paying attention again when Daryl yelled, "WALKERS!"

I closed my eyes and Carl's grip tighten.

"It's okay," Carl whispered.

"I know," I whispered back my eyes still closed.

Suddenly I was being dragged, I started freaking out, I thought the walkers got me.

"It's fine," I heard someone say.

"She's just been through a lot," Another person said.

"Well get her to stop or y'all can get out," Someone said.

"Em, snap out of it. It's me Carl," Carl said.

I opened my eyes when he said it was Carl, he smiled and helped me up.

"She's fine. You see," He said.

"What was wrong with her?" Some guy asked.

"I don't know lately she can't stand yelling or fight and the sight of walkers freak her out," Carl said.

"I can do some tests if she doesn't mind. Figure out whats wrong."

"Is that okay with you?" Carl asked me.

I nodded.

"Okay, she fine with it but I'm gonna be in the room at all times. Is that okay?" Carl asked.

"Yeah I guess."

"Okay."

"Okay, now come on we still gotta do those blood test," The doctor guy said, "And my names Dr. Jenner by the way."

"Hi Dr. Jenner, I'm Emily."

He nodded and we headed to the elevator.

After the blood test Jenner explained a bunch of rules about hot water and stuff.

We all found rooms and I was with Carl and his folks.

"Carl I think I'm gonna go see how Adelyine's doing," I said.

"Here, I'll go with you."

"Okay come on."

I opened the door and saw Adelyine.

"Hey I just about to knock," She said.

"We were coming to look for you," I said.

"Really? Why?" She said.

"To make sure everything was good," I said, "You get a room yet?"

"That;s what I was coming to see you about. I was wondering if you could find me a room," She said quietly.

"Sure, Carl go tell Dr. Jenner I'll be there in about 20 or so minutes. I think I'll take a shower."

"Okay," He said walking off.

"Come on," I said walking down the hall.

I knocked on some doors and if there was a response we would keep walking, finally we found a room with no one inside.

"Here you go," I said, "I'm gonna go take a shower. You coming?"

"Yeah sure."

"Okay, I'm gonna go get some clothes, I'll meet you there," I said walking out and closing the door.

I walked back to my room and open the door, Carl was sitting on the couch.

I went the the dresser drawer and got some clothes that would fit me.

"Imma go take a shower," I told Carl.

"Okay."

I walked out and Adelyine was waiting for me. We walked to the showers and I stripped off my clothes well Sophias clothes and jumped in the shower. It felt so good to have a hot shower. I let the water rundown me and clean off most of the dirt, then I got some body wash and rubbed it all over. All the dirt came off and I felt so much better. Then I put some shampoo and conditioner in my hair and washed it out. I grabbed a towel and dried off. I put on the clean clothes and rapped the towel around my hair.

I brought the clothes I borrow back to Carol and she went to go wash them. I toke the towel out of my hair and walked back to the room. I went and sat next to Carl.

"Hey, you look good," He said.

"Have you toke a shower yet?" I asked him.

"No," He said.

"Go take one."

"What are you saying I stink?"

"Yes but you don't stink as much as you could," I say laughing.

"Whatever," He said and got up, "I'll be back in 5 minutes."

I went and searched through the room looking for something interesting. I went to the desk and looked through it. I found some paper and some sharpen pencils.

I started drawing and put the rest of the pencils and paper in my bag. I was finishing up my drawing when Carl came i.

"What ya doing?" Carl asked.

"Drawing."

"Drawing what?" He asked.

"Here," I said handing it to him.

He looked at it then looked at me, "Wow! You're a good drawer."

"Thanks," I said looking at it.

I drew Carl.

"Can I keep it?" He asked.

"Yeah, I made it for you."

"Cool, we should get going," He said standing up and helping me up.

We walked down to the kitchen and Jenner was there drinking some wine.

"Y'all ready?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, come on," He said leading us to a room that had a bunch of supplies.

"Emily, you sit here and Carl you can pull up a chair," Jenner said.

I sat down and Carl pulled up a chair.

"Okay, so you said she can't stand fighting?" Jenner asked Carl.

"Yeah."

"Well that's normal, nobody likes fighting," Jenner said.

"Yeah, i know that. But I mean she starts crying when she even hears about fighting," Carl said.

"Well that's not to normal. Maybe something happened in her past that did that to her?" Jenner asked to himself.

"Emily, can you tell me about your past? Did someone in your past fight?" Jenner asked.

"Yeah, my mom and dad. And my mom and brother. They used to fight a lot. I would sit in my room and cry most of the time. Other times I would say something and my brother would yell or hit me. I would go to school with black eyes and bruises," I said quietly.

Carl held my hand and Dr. Jenner said, "Well that explains that. What about the walkers?"

"At the beginning of all this I was with my sister and her boyfriend. One day me and my sister went on a run and were looking for clothes and a herd of walkers came in. I ran but my sister couldn't, they surrounded her," I said tears streaming down my face.

"That explains your fear of walkers, anything else?" Jenner asked.

"No, not that I know of," I said quietly.

"Okay, y'all can go."

I silently stand up and walk out. Carl stops me and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm here. You can always talk to me, okay?" He asked.

"Okay," I say.

He smiles and wipes away my tears.

"We should be getting back it's probably almost time for dinner," Carl said.

I nod and we head to the kitchen.

"There y'all are, get a plate," T-Dog said.

"I'll get it," Carl said, "You just go get a seat."

I nodded and sat one away from Lori and next to Adelyine, leaving a seat for Carl next to his mom. Carl brought me my food and sat down.

I didn't really eat I just sat their pushing it around with my fork.

"Eat," Carl said.

I started eating and listening to what everybody was saying, they were talking about give Carl some wine.

"In Italy the children have wine with dinner," Dale said.

"Well when Carl's in Italy he can have some," Lori said.

"Oh, come on," Rick said.

"Okay fine," Lori said and Dale poured some wine in a cup and handed it to Carl.

Carl takes a sip and everybody watches for his reactions.

"Eww, that's gross," Carl says and everybody laughed.

"That's my boy," Lori said.

"Here Em, you try," Carl said and handed the cup to me.

I toke a sip and I liked the taste. I drunk it all and asked, "Can I have more?"

"Can she mom? Shes been through a lot tonight," Carl said.

"Fine," She said refilling my glass.

I drunk this one slower and she filled it up again.

I drunk it all and asked for more.

"One more cup and that's it," Lori said filling it up for the last time.

I drunk it all and everybody started going back to their rooms.

I started laughing and skipping down the hall.

I wanna get my own room," I told Lori.

"Okay," She says.

"Can Carl stay with me?" I ask.

"Umm, sure," She says.

"Okay, come on Carl," I said grabbing his hand and dragging him to an empty room.

I sat one the couch and Carl sat beside me.

"I'm bored," I said.

"Me too," Carl replied.

"Just so you know I wasn't lying about anything back there with Jenner," I said.

"I didn't think you were," Carl said.

"I've been through a lot. Like being rpped when I was 9- forget I said that."

"What? You were raped?" Carl asked.

"Yeah," I said quietly.

He lifted my head and kissed me softly.

"I'm about everything you've been through," He said.

"It's fine. I got you now," I said kissing him.

He started kissing me back and Adelyine walked in.

"Woah!" She said covering her eyes.

We jumped apart and I asked, "Don't you knock?"

"I didn't think I had to, I didn't know anybody was in here."

"Well next time knock," I said.

"Next time don't be making out with the door unlocked," She said and walked away.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry," I told Carl.

"For what? I kissed you first," He said.

"Still," I said, "But I blame it on the wine."

"So if you weren't drunk you wouldn't have kissed me?"

"That's not what I'm saying. I meant I wouldn't have gotten cared away. Or I would have locked the door," I said.

"Well, you didn't."

"I know," I said.

"And I don't regret any of it."

I smiled and asked, "I'm gonna go play in the game room, you coming?"

"Yeah," He says and we leave.

We head tot he game room and see Sophia and Adelyine.

"Hey," We say all the same time.

Adelyine winks at us and I roll my eyes.

"What are y'all doing?" Carl asked.

"Playing checkers," Sophia says.

"Who's winning?" I ask sitting down.

"Adelyine," Sophia says.

"Ha, so finally found someone who can beat you?" I asked laughing.

"Shut up," Sophia said throwing a pillow at me.

I threw it back at her but she dodged it and it hit Adelyine.

"Oh no you didn't," Adelyine says throwing another pillow at me but she hits Carl instead.

We all start throwing pillows at each and it turns into a giant pillow fight. We all gang up on Carl and beat him with pillows. Lori and Carol walk in and see us beating up Carl.

"What's going on?!" Lori asks and we all start laughing.

"Having a pillow fight obviously," Adelyine says and we all start laughing again.

"Well it's getting late time for bed," Carol says and we head to bed.

Me and Carl sleep on separate couches and slowly fall asleep.

* * *

**Before you say, 'Omg! Lori's such a bad mom!' She only let her have morecause she could tell she's going through a lot.. So.. And what about that kiss :) Hope y'all enjoyed! Review, Favorite, Follow, etc.**


	10. The Scream

**We're coming closer to the part where Sophia goes missing :(.. I don't want to have her die but it helps Carl grow up.. Is there any other things I could do instead..**

* * *

I woke up at 2 or so and slow walked out of me and Carl's room. Every little noise felt like a bus running over my head. I walked to the kitchen and sat down next to Carl.

"There you are," Carl said.

"Ugh," I groaned.

T-Dog scoped some eggs on a plate in front of me.

"Eggs help the hangover," He told me.

I nodded and started eating my eggs.

Rick walks in and Carl asks, "Are you hungover?"

"Yes," Rick says tiredly.

"Mom said you would be and Emily."

"Well shes right," Rick says siting down and T-Dog put some eggs on Ricks plate too.

I look around and realize that neither Adelyine or Shane are at the table.

"Carl, can you see where Adelyine is?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'll be back."

"I finish up my eggs as Carl comes back with Adelyine and she sits next to me.

"Hey, where were you?" I ask.

"In the shower," She says.

"Oh, I think I'll go take one too," I said standing up, "Carl, Imma go take a shower, Okay?"

"Okay."

I walk off and go take a shower making sure my wholes body's clean. I hop out and hand dry my hair and rap a towel around my body. I walk back to me and Carl's room. Carl was sitting on the couch and scared me.

"Get out," I say.

"Why?" He asked.

"I gotta get dressed."

"Okay," He said and leaves.

I put on some black shorts, a black ripped tank top, and some combat boots.

"You can come back in," I yell to Carl.

He comes back in and says, "You look good."

I smile and say, "You don't look to bad yourself."

He throws a pillow at me but I hit it out of the way.

"Are we really gonna do this again?" I ask.

"Maybe," He says throwing another at me.

I grab it out of the air and throw it at him hitting him in the face.

Before he can throw another at me the air conditioner goes off.

We step outside.

"Whats going on?" Carl asked.

I zoned out, I do that a lot. We walked to the computer room and next thing I know the doors are shutting locking us in. I run over to Carl and he pulls me into a hug saying, "It's gonna be okay. Don't worry everything gonna be fine."

I start crying into his shoulder and Daryl and Shane start hitting the door with axe.

"It's not gonna work. Those doors are designed to withstand rocket launchers," Jenner said.

"Yeah, but your head ain't," Daryl said running over to him.

Rick starts begging and I start crying harder.

Finally Jenner opens the door and we all run to get are things. I didn't have anything to grab so I just waited for Carl. We ran up many, many, many stairs and finally got to the entrance.

The men started shooting the glass trying to break it. Carol searches through her purse and hands Rick a grenade. He tells everybody to get down and Carl covers me. Once the glass broke everybody ran out, it was too far of a jump for me so Carl helped me down and we ran to Carol's jeep. I looked around and didn't see Jacqui.

"Have you seen Jacqui?" I asked Carl.

"She wanted to stay," He said quietly.

A single tear went down my face as the building exploded.

Everybody got in the cars and we drove away.

"Where are we going now?" I asked.

"I don't know," Rick said.

"You might wanna figure it out," I say.

"Working on it."

We pull over after we are out of the city and leave some vehicles.

After a hour or so the RV breaks down.

"Can you fix it?" Rick asks Dale.

"I don't know. I needed that radiator hose from the van."

"Can you just Jerry-rig it?" Rick asks.

"That's all its been so far, its mostly duct tape," Dale explained.

"Well, it looks like we're staying here for a little while," Rick tells everybody, "Search through the cars and see what you can find."

"I don't know how I feel about this Rick," Lori says, "Its a graveyard."

Nobody listened to her and started searching through the cars. Me and Carl stayed together, the buddy system.

I found a bag of clothes my size that I'd share with Sophia and put it in the RV. I walked back to Carl and he was getting a knife set.

"Carl!" I said.

"It's fine," He said finally getting it and putting it on a car hood.

I take a couple knifes and tell him I need them and he nods his head. Me and Carl are searching through a car and Rick comes over and tells us to go under them. We hide under one and after a second a bunch of walkers walk by. I start freaking out but Carl calms me down, that is till I hear a scream.

* * *

**I thought I'd stop it there and see if there's anyway I can save her.. Oh and for now on I'm gonna start post 5 about Emily at the beginning of the story.. Is that okay? Hope you enjoyed! Review, Follow, Favorite, etc.**


	11. 20 Questions

**Facts about Emily: **

**1) Emily's full names is: Emily Hope Rose**

**2) Emily is scared of the dark and has separation anxiety**

**3) Emily was in Foster Care s****tar****ting at age 9  
**

**4) Emily has/had 1 sister and 3 brothers**

**5) Emily can sing, play piano and guitar, draws, and paints**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Walking Dead**

* * *

I crawled out from under the car to see Sophia running into the woods being chased by walkers. Everybody started coming from under the car and Rick chased after her, I tried to follow him but Carl stopped.

"What are you doing?!" I asked him.

"Stopping you from getting killed," He said calmly.

"I wanna help."

"Well too bad," He said.

"Ugh," I said and stormed off to the RV.

Andrea was sitting on the ground a walker beside her.

"What happened?!" I asked surprised.

"A walker came in here. I had to kill it," She answered out of breath.

"Oh my gosh," I said helping her up.

I always liked Andrea and Amy, they're really nice.

I sat her down and dragged the walker out the RV, throwing it to the ground and went to ask Glenn if there's any water.

"Hey Glenn. We got any water left?" I asked interrupting the conversation he was having with Adelyine.

"Yeah, just found a shit load of it, come on," He said.

I followed Glenn and he lead us to and delivery truck. He opened the back and there was a bunch of water jugs.

"Woah, thanks," I said and grabbed one.

"Here, let me grab that," He said seeing I was struggling.

He carried it back to the group and put it in the RV. I got Andrea some water then walked outside, I didn't see Daryl.

"Do you know where Daryl is?" I asked Lori.

"Yeah, he went with Rick to find Sophia."

"He lost her?!" I asked my voice getting loud.

"Honey calm down," She said.

"Calm down! You want me to calm down?! How am I supposed to calm down when one of my bestfriends are lost in the woods?!" I said practically yelling.

Carl came over and put a hand on my arm, "It's okay."

I turned around and said, "Don't touch me." And walked away.

Carl started to follow me but Lori told him to let me calm down.

I found a large truck and sat in it. I started throwing what was in the back in different directions, then started sobbing.

Someone came and got in the back with me I looked up and saw Carl.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you," I said quietly.

"It's fine," He said and started crying again.

He pulled me into a hug and I cried into his shoulder.

"I just can't believe shes gone," I said through my tears.

"We're gonna find her. I promise you that," He said trying to calm me down.

"Promise?" I ask holding up my pinking finger.

"Promise," He said looping his finger around mine, "We should be getting back."

He stood up and helped me up.

"Hey," I said he turned and looked at me, "Thanks."

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For everything. Just for being there. I need that," I said.

"I know, that's why I do it and another reason," He said.

"And that would be?"

"You are a beautiful amazing awesome girlfriend and you deserve the best," He said taking my hand in his.

I blushed and asked, "Even when I snap at you and do stupid things?"

"Even when you snap at me and do stupid things."

I kissed him on the cheek and said, "You're the perfect boyfriend."

"And you're the perfect girlfriend," He said and we walked back hand-in-hand.

"Looks like the lovebirds are good again," Glenn said.

"Oh shut up," I say we walk into the RV.

I can hear them laughing outside.

"I'm bored," I say.

"Me too."

"Wanna play a game?" I asked.

"Sure, what?"

"20 questions?" I ask.

"Umm. Sure. You go first," He says.

"Have any brother or sisters?" I ask.

"Nope, only child. How bout you?"

"1 sister 3 brothers. That's how I got so tough," I said flexing.

Carl shook his head and laughed and I asked, "Favorite subject in school?"

"English, you?"

"Math," I said.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Because in Math its either right or wrong, no in betweens, but in English I could never seem to put words together for essay or things like that. I don't know how to explain my thoughts. I mean they're up there, but I can never seem to say the right ones. I always end up saying the wrong things or not saying nothing at all."

"You say the right things to me," He said.

"It's cause it's easier with you, everything is," I said, "Anyways. Favorite animal?"

"Tiger, how about you?"

"Dolphin, I like what it symbolizes," I say.

"What does it symbolize?"

"Freedom," I say, "Longest relationship?"

"Umm, how long have we been dating?" He asked chuckling nervously.

"Almost a week I think," I say thinking.

"Then almost a week," I saying.

"I'm your first relationship?"

"No, just my longest."

"Wow your dating experience must have been horrible," I say absentmindedly.

"Yep, how about you?" He asks.

"A month," I say thinking of my ex-boyfriend.

"Who broke up with who?" He asked.

"I really don't know I guess we broke up with each other."

"Why?"

"He cheated on me," I say.

"Really? How could someone cheat on you? He must have been dumb or something."

I start laughing.

"Play any sports?" I ask.

"Baseball, Basketball, Football, Soccer, pretty much everything. You?"

"Soccer and cheerleading," I say, "Ever drunk before?"

"I tried some wine at the CDC. I don't even have to ask you that. Umm, full name?"

"Emily Hope Rose."

"Really?" He asks.

"Yeah, ironic right?"

"Yeah, but maybe your middles names for a reason like you're the hope we're looking for?" He asked.

"Maybe, probably not though," I say, "Had any animals?"

"A dog once. You?"

"A couple for dogs, some fish, a bunny, a cat, a turtle, a lizard, and a snake. Pretty much had a zoo," I say laughing.

"Pretty much," Carl says chuckling.

"Umm, favorite food?" I ask.

"Spaghetti, you?"

"Bacon," I say laughing, "Or Philly Steak and Cheese."

"Mines seems so wimpy next to yours," He says laughing.

"I know right," I said, "What do you miss the most?"

"My friends. Not that you're not awesome," He says.

I laugh, "What about you?" He asks.

"How easy everything was. Awake up go to school, come home, and relax. Now I gotta watch my back and make sure I'm not eaten. I mean my life wasn't that easy before this, living in foster care is hard, but it was easier then this," I say.

"How many secrets do you have?" Carl asked surprised.

"They aren't secrets just no one bothered to ask."

"Well I'm here now and if there's anything you wanna tell me, tell me. Okay?"

He asked.

"Okay," I say, "If you were granted a wish, what would you wish for?"

"For everything to go back to normal, but still know you," He says after a second, "You?"

"Same," I say, "What was your most embarrassing moment?"

"Umm, probably when my mom drops me off somewhere and yells, 'I love you!' out the window."

I start laughing, "It's not funny!" He says.

"You're right its hilarious."

He looks at my with a mean expression, "Okay not funny." I say quickly.

"Good," He say, "What about you?"

"I was in gym class we were playing kickball and I was wearing baggy pants and it was my turn to kick and my pants fell down," I said quietly.

He smiled and tried not to and I hit him.

"How would you describe yourself if you could only use five words?"

"Luckiest guy in the world," He says smiling.

I laugh and he asks, "You?"

"Weird, crazy, fun, happy, and lucky," I say, "Who was your first famous crush?"

"Probably Miley Cyrus," He says, "You?"

"Justin Bieber," I say quietly.

"Justin Bieber?!"

"Yes, I'm so shamed," I say hiding my face, "What is your worst habit?"

"Embarrassing myself. You?"

"Biting my nails. Do you have any phobias?"

"No do you?"

"I'm afraid of the dark. Would you rather regret doing something, or not doing it?"

"Regret doing something."

"Me too. I think that 20 questions," I said.

"Yeah seems like it," He said standing up, "We should go see what the others are doing."

We leave the RV to see the sky getting dark and Rick and Daryl back, with no Sophia.

a tear runs down my face and Carl wipes it away.

"It's okay," He reassures.

I nodded my head holding back tears, I take a deep breath and walk to Lori.

"I'm sorry I snap at you I was just sad I didn't mean to yell," I tell her.

"It's fine," She says.

I nod my head and walk back to Carl, and Rick calls us over.

"We're gonna be staying the night here. I want y'all in the RV," He tells us.

We nod and he tells us it's getting late and we need a good nights sleep everybody's going on a search for Sophia tomorrow except Dale and T-Dog.

We nod and head back to the RV we decide we're gonna sleep on the couch like we did back at the old camp the night of the attack.

We lay down and try to go to sleep but neither of us can.

"Are you sleeping?" Carl asks.

"No," I say sitting up.

He sits up beside me and asks, "Whats wrong?"

"I can't stop thinking about Sophia."

"Me too," He says and puts his arm around me, "But it's gonna be okay. Okay?"

"Yeah, " I say.

"Good."

"Yeah I guess," I say.

"Now try and get some sleep," Carl says rapping his arms around him.

I curl up into his chest and smile.

_"This boy is amazing,"_ I think and fall asleep.

* * *

I thought y'all should get to know Emily a little bit better hope y'all liked it.. I really wish someone would , Follow, Favorite, etc.


	12. Author's Note

**Hey sorry about not updating my great-grandma past away so I had to go to the funeral and I've not been in a good mood. If anybody's still reading this tell me. If not I think I'm just gonna stop writing and start another story. **


	13. Shot

**1) Emily was never close to her mom or dad**

**2) Emily was diagnosed with depression at age 10**

**3) Emily's first foster dad was the one that raped her at age 9**

**4) Emily's first words were "Stop!"**

**5) Emily was bullied through her school years**

**Okay so I was bored and being stupid.. So I decided to play with some matches.. I was stupid enough to burn myself so now my thumbs all rapped up.. So if there's more errors then usually.. that's why.. Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Walking Dead.**

* * *

I woke up to Daryl shaking me.

"Wake up girl," He said.

I opened my eyes and saw that me and Carl were still cuddling. Then I realized that Daryl saw us, I started blushing and Daryl said, "Don't worry. I didn't see a thing." And walked away.

I chuckle slightly and shook Carl.

"Wake up sleepy head," I said softly.

He yawn and sat up.

"Hey beautiful," He said making me blush.

"Hi," I said nervously.

I stood up and got some clothes out for Carl I threw them to him and said, "Get dressed.

He started to take off his shirt and I said quickly, "Not in here!"

He looked around and said, "Oops."

"Yeah oops," I said as he heading for the bathroom.

I grabbed some clothes out of the bag I found yesterday. It was some tie dye high waist shorts, an off the shoulder pink top, and light blue converse.

_"Who ever this girl was she sure did have some good clothes,"_ I thought.

"Hurry up," I said pounding on the door.

"Coming," Carl said and opened the door still with no shirt.

"Put on your damn shirt," I said walking into the bathroom.

I changed as quickly as I could and looked in the mirror trying to figure out what to do about my hair.

I walked to the bag and looked through it. Sure enough I found what I was looking for: a brush. Looked like it's never been used. I walked back into the bathroom and brushed my hair, after what seemed like hours I finished and put on my shoes. I braided my hair into a side braid to keep it out of my face and left the bathroom.

Carl was sitting on the couch waiting for me. When he saw me his eyes got big.

"Might wanna shut your mouth bugs gonna get in," I joked.

He blinked and said, "Huh?"

I rolled my eyes and walked outside Carl behind me.

I met up with the group and Daryl said, "What took you so long?"

I had to get dressed and this one took forever in the bathroom," I said jerking my thumb back at Carl.

Daryl laughed and Rick said we were heading out.

I followed behind Daryl and Carl came beside me.

"Hey," He said.

"Hi," I said.

"So how'd you sleep?" He asked.

"Pretty good actually," I said, "You?"

"Like a baby," He said making me chuckle.

"Good, I always sleep best when you're near me," I say.

"Me too," He says.

I smile and we keep walking after a bit we hear church bells and everybody starts running.

We get to the church hoping Sophia was there., but sadly she wasn't.

Me and Carl went and sat by the garden which was dead because no ones been watering it.

I lay on my back and look but at the sky, its a lovely light blue color sort of like the color of my shoes. Carl lays next to me and everything's perfect, everything just feels perfect. Carl's hand somehow ends up in mine and we just lay there until Rick lets us its time to go.

He announces that him and Shane are gonna keep searching while everybody else heads back.

"I wanna stay too. Shes my friend," Carl tells them.

Well if Carl's staying so am I, "Mine too."

"Okay, y'all can stay but y'all gotta listen," Rick tells us.

We nod and get searching.

I came across a deer and Carl told he dad not to shot. He started closely walking towards it, he got closer and closer and closer until we heard a gunshot and both Carl and the deer went down me and Rick ran forward as fast as we could.

A fat guy started apologizing and told Rick to take him down to the Greene's and explained where it was.

I ran as fast as I could and told a guy named Hershel what happened. He got a bed ready as Rick brought in Carl Rick laid him do and I walked out. I sat on the front porch and cried.

A girl named Maggie came out after a while to go get Lori. I was happy that Lori was coming, she was like a mom to me.

A little bit after Maggie left Shane and the guy that shot Carl, Otis, went to go get some supplies for Hershel to preform sugery on Carl. When they left I finally went inside and meet Beth and Jimmy, they were really nice and seemed really happy.

After what seemed like forever Maggie came back with Lori but no sign of Shane and Otis.

When Lori saw me she ran up the stairs and gave me a big hug.

Beth came out and got Lori to go see Carl and gave me a snack to eat.

"So you're like Carl's girlfriend?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"I can't believe you have to go through that. I know I'd die if that was Jimmy," She said.

I nodded my head and Lori called me in.

"He asked for you," She said and everybody left the room.

"Hey," I said softly.

"Hey," He said.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Tired," He said.

"Go back to sleep," I said, "I just want you to know that you can't die. I need you way too much, and I know thats selfish but you promised you'd be here for me. You can't die, Okay?"

"Okay," He says quietly and falls back asleep.

I walk out and Beth shows me where I will be sleeping and I head off to bed even though its really early


	14. Recovering

**So I got totally writers block on this story but I'm doing good on my other one. Someone wanna PM to help me through this writers block?**

* * *

I woke up and immediately went to check on Carl, he was laying on the bed awake though. I walked in, shut the door, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hi," I said quietly.

"Hey," He said smiling.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Pretty good."

"Good."

"Yep," He said and we went into an awkward silence.

I shifted positions uncomfortable and Carl patted the spot beside him signalling for me to sit next to him. I smiled and scooted next to him, he grabbed arm around me pulling me into a hug.

"I missed you," He told me.

"You only didn't see me for a day," I said chuckling.

"I know but I still missed you."

"I missed you too I guess."

He laughed and said, "Good."

"Yeah, I should go get your breakfast," I said standing up, "I be back."

He nodded and I went to the kitchen, I walked in and saw Beth and Patricia cooking.

"Um, I'm coming to get Carl's breakfast," I said.

Beth nodded and handed me two plates.

"Whats the second one for?" I asked.

"You, silly," She said laughing.

"Oh," I said and walked back to the room Carl was staying in.

"Ta-DA," I said walking in.

"Yummy," He said.

"Yep," I said handing him his and taking small, slow bites of mine.

It was biscuits and gravy with scrambled eggs and 2 pieces of bacon. After we finished eating I took our plates to the kitchen and washed them off, I got us some water and took Carl's cup to him. He nodded a thanks and we sat in a comfortable silence.

Finally Carl broke the silence, "I should be moving around soon."

"Really?" I asked excited.

"Yeah, tomorrow or the next day."

"Cool," I said, "I should go. Do something."

"Yeah, go ahead. I'm good."

I nodded and headed out to look around. I went to find Adelyine, I found her talking to Glenn and asked her if her wanted to go look around. She said yes and we went and told Dale we'd be walking around, he told us to stay in sight and we agreed.

* * *

I went back to the house when it started to get dark and hung out with Carl. I found a flashlight and we started making hand puppets, I made a dog and a bird and he made a meter and hit my bird. I started bursting out laughing and he did too, I stopped laughing and looked up at him.

"Do you think I'm too young to be in love?" I asked.

"Nah," He said shaking his head.

"Then I think I'm in love," I told him.

"Me too," He said and I kissed them lightly.

I slid closer to him and he put one arm around my waist and the other on my cheek, I wrapped my arms around his neck and slowly kissed him, we deepened the kiss and Lori walked in.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed.

We jumped apart and I ran out the room and went to the RV. Why do people always interrupt us?


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't know how long it will be till I update on this story 1) I got ****horrible writers block**** (for this story, should be update my other soon) 2) I'm going to ****another**** funeral soon my other great-grandma died this morning.. Like seriously it's like I'm a ****death magnet****.. Both my great-grandmas died in ****less than a month****.. It's probably ****my fault**** in someway.. Anyways yeah.. So see ya soon.. And wanted to say ****I love y'all**** it makes my smile so much when y'all review, favorite, follow, ect.**


End file.
